


Nick Wilde's Special Sauce

by PseudoFox



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Furry, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Non-Consensual, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoFox/pseuds/PseudoFox
Summary: Police Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde have been together for a while now. Nick would really like to visit a restaurant owned and operated by a relative of Judy's, but she's rather uncertain about the whole idea. Both of them may end up surprised by what happens.





	

**[Chapter One]**

"I really want to try that new place, off by Herd Street," Nick Wilde remarked, folding his police uniform before sliding it onto the back of the seat. He glanced over at Judy Hopps— the bunny anxiously running a paw up her blank white shirt— and the fox couldn't help but frown. "It's our six month anniversary today in terms of when we had our first real date."

"Oh, yeah," Judy remarked. Her eyes darted across the parking lot— looking at everything except the confused fox standing before her. Various mammals filtered out of the police station far across from them. An array of construction vechicles from forklifts to dump trucks and everything in between stretched between them and the actual building. "We've got to change out of our uniforms soon if we can actually _do_ anything for our anniversary— wow, today dragged on so long."

"I've mentioned eating at your uncle's place not just around you but next to Stu, next to Bonnie," Nick began, stopping for a moment to let out a sigh. He shut his eyes and held a paw against the car's window. "I don't want to be a jerk, but I need to know—"

"Couldn't it be anyplace else?" Judy asked back.

"Okay, seriously, what?" Nick scratched his chin as he opened up his eyes, leaning up to Judy. "I don't see why you get so evasive when I bring up going to 'The Crosby's'. Even those online reviewers that seem to hate _everything_ like him, and those 'Yip' guys tend to cut like a knife."

"Cutting like a knife is the right way to— hey, look, what about BugBurga instead?" Judy suddenly interjected, looking immensely nervous. She pulled off her shirt and held the cloth upwards like some kind of a shield against Nick's questions.

"You know, carrots, exactly the thing that I'm talking about," Nick went on, opening up the car's doors. He paused for a moment before walking over to the driver's side of the slim sedan. The fox reached out and held a paw below one of her drooping ears. "Look, whatever the issue is, you can tell me. We've almost lost our lives working together, right?"

"I _know_ , but it's just... I..."

Nick lifted up Judy's chin. "Carrots, whatever reason that you're worried about me going to your Uncle's place—"

"It's hard to put into words, okay?" She hopped into the driver's seat and reached over to open Nick's door. "It's... _beyond_ complicated." She fumbled about and put on a set of nice yet plain clothing— natural things to wear for a night 'on the town'. "Mr. Crosby has been estranged from the whole Hopps' extended family for a while now. It's _not_ just a matter of him being all eccentric to the point of acting, well, creepy. It's that he seems to _enjoy_ making mammals all afraid around him. I can't tell you how relieved my parents looked when he left Bunnyburrow a few years back."

"Carrots, hold on—"

"So many rumors—"

"Please, hold on just a moment," Nick replied, reaching for his own blank white dress shirt. He shuffled it over himself— thinking about how usually Judy loved seeing his bare chest and hot orange fur— and took his seat besides Judy's spot. The bunny appeared lost in her own worried mind. "Look, seriously, you're acting as if they served post-'iced' foxes in there to prey customers!"

"That would probably be easier to explain," she murmured, "then whatever odd hobbies he probably indulges in." As she blared the air condition, taking in a deep breath, the fox simply gazed at her. The bunny silently shifted the gears and began the drive around downtown Zootopia. Nick's smug aura failed to work its magic around his girlfriend.

The fox thought about a dozen or so jokes, ranging from silly puns to dirty references, to possibly lighten the mood. Still, even if Judy's drooped ears and blank expression made it seem as if she was driving to her own funeral, Nick remained silent. Some instinct inside of him, going back to his hustling days, told him to just let his girlfriend work things out.

Finally, they turned up to the massive brown building. Various small rabbits with all kinds of silly outfits— from space-suits to solider gear to cheer-leading get-ups to everything in between— coated the painted walls of the restaurant. A large neon sign simply read 'The Crosby's: Reach Out and _Lunch_ Someone'.

"Geez, like I told you before," Nick remarked as he jumped out of the car, "and... you call _my_ puns 'lame'."

"It's not the only thing that will could wind up 'lame' by tonight," Judy muttered, "if the big bunny wants to get physical again—"

" _Wait_ , carrots," Nick commented as he held open the massive glass doors, "what the hell did that mean–"

A strange, giddy voice suddenly called out from the middle of the restaurant. "Skip-skap, the skittly-doo, _it's you_!"

"Hey," Nick exclaimed, rubbing his eyes with one paw as the bright light temporarily blinded him, "it's nice to meet–"

"And, Judy, you brought your _delicious_ looking friend!"

Nick suddenly was able to think, smell, feel, taste, and hear nothing but sweaters– woolly, colorful, and kitsch sweaters filling up his senses. He tried to reach out with both arms yet found himself suddenly grabbed, hoisted in the air, and twirled around as if he was a little rag-doll. When he managed to get back to his senses, Nick found himself before the largest rabbit that he'd ever seen. Even the wolves that he worked alongside with at the ZPD looked shorter.

"Oh, uhh, hello!" Nick stuck out a paw for a shake, finding himself immediately intimidated by the bunny's immense arms. "You must be Will Crosby!"

"Oh, my-my, it's a little silly to shake paws when I just gave you a little trip in the air," Crosby remarked with a hearty laugh, "I think it'll be better to fill up that paw with a—"

Judy abruptly grabbed the edge of the fox's shirt. He leaned down, locking eyes with her. Sweat had already started to pour down the littler bunny's cheeks, her mouth opening up a bit. "Yes, what is it?" Nick asked.

"A Jello pudding pawpsicle!" Crosby thrust a cold brown object into Nick's grip. As much as he felt concerned about Judy's expression, the bunny's wide-eyed face dripping fear, the fox decided to take a bite. To his delight, the treat seemed sweeter and creamier than anything like it that he'd ever tasted before.

"That's wonderful," Nick said as he stepped over to a booth. On the inside, the restaurant seemed as fancy as any that he'd ever stepped into before, although the fox wondered what on earth had happened to the other customers. He didn't see any wait staff or the like around either.

Nick paused to scan the entire premises. Nothing triggered any strong memories in terms of his long memory of hustling. Still, being alone with Judy and Mr. Crosby among the rows of tables and booths felt so weird. The wide space was completely empty despite the fancy red cushions laid out, the delicate pictures of forest greenery put up on the walls, the nice condiments at the edges of the firm wooden furniture, and so on looking rather lovely. The fox reached for some napkins and took a few more bites of his treat.

"Nick," Judy began, moving over across from the fox, "I don't think that you should—"

"I could give you both menus, but how about I just serve the special?" Crosby interjected, hopping over right beside the fox. The large rabbit slapped his arms against the table and chuckled. "Barbecue potato sticks with a nice helping of fried green beans, mmm-mmm!"

"Thanks, Uncle," Judy began, scooting along the edge of her seat to get farther away from the big bunny, but actually we're both kind of full—"

"Oh, heck, carrots, that sounds fantastic!" Nick exclaimed. He gestured over at the direction of the kitchen area. Despite that, Crosby continued to stare at the fox, the big bunny even sucking in a deep breath when Nick finished the last of the pawpsicle. "Well, even if she's not interested, I sure am!"

Crosby nodded, smiling from cheek to cheek, and spun around in place. As he hopped away from their isolated corner of the restaurant, Nick turned to Judy. The littler rabbit appeared positively terrified, eyes bulging amidst her sweat-covered fur.

"Okay, carrots," Nick began, scratching his neck once again, "I know how tense this moment is, but I don't notice anything being really 'wrong'. What do you—"

"It's bad enough that you ate the pudding thing, but offering to get something with... with..." Judy shivered from her legs all the way up to the tips of her ears. "The _sauce_?"

"Wait, come on, out with it," Nick said, brushing a napkin around his face, "what's so wrong with eating and drinking whatever ol' Uncle Crosby—"

"Oh-a, Judy, my-a dearie, can you-a come to help me?" called out Crosby, suddenly shoving a head through a small door across from their booth.

"Oh, Uncle, I—"

"Thanks for volunteering, Judy!" Before the littler rabbit could say another word, Crosby bounced right out of the doors, snatched Judy's sides, and then sped back into the kitchen area. Nick half-way went to get up from his seat, but he froze.

As much as his mind began screaming at him to do something, he felt waves of strange warmth coming from the pit of his stomach. He closed his eyes and licked his lips. The creamy, sweet taste of the pudding treat had somehow popped back to his senses. It seemed weirdly stronger than ever.

"This... is odd..." Nick muttered. He blinked rapidly, trying to get a hold of his breathing. Everything around him seemed to start getting blurred.

"Be just a moment with your barbecue delight, you delicious fox!"

"Delight?" Nick whimpered. He reached out and gripped his head with both paws. Time lost its meaning. Suddenly, however, he got the sensation of something warm and juicy getting placed in front of him.

In this dream-like state, Nick felt like a character watching someone else on a movie screen. He knew that he was reaching out with a fork and stabbing his sauce-coated potato dinner, yet it didn't seem real. He controlled his body like a puppet-master pulling a bunch of strings on a little dancing toy. Yet somebody else tugged on the strings as well.

Before long, he'd devoured the whole plate. Everything got even more woozy. His senses growing so dull, Nick sucked in a deep breath. He felt ready to pass out. 

"It's my barbecue sauce."

The voice appeared to come from some dimensionless void, booming out from the center of the earth.

"Everybody gets all _huggy-buggy_ after they get a nice, _good_ of my sauce."

Nick tried to open his mouth. He couldn't say anything back. He could hardly even breathe.

"I got a cup of it inside. Up on the night-table. I left it up there breathing. How about you and me go inside. Somewhere more private... where you and I can have some more... _sauce_."

The sensations rippling across Nick's body made no sense. He tried his best to get some part of him, really any part of him, to respond. It was no use.

"Huggy..."

Nick could at least think. That didn't help. His mind felt as if he'd gotten thrown onto a bed made of sandpaper— prickly things poking and prodding him all over.

" _Buggy_!"

**Several hours later...**

The ambulance's lights switched on and its sirens turned up. The vehicle twisted itself around in the cold parking lot and sped out onto the nearby street. Meanwhile, a bunch of police officers thrust open the double-doors to the restaurant yet again.

McHorn stepped away from the doors and walked away from his colleagues, leaning into his pockets for a smoke. He took a long drag and took in the whole scene. The full moon seemed particularly apt, as did the chill wind battering down upon the various mammals.

McHorn clutched his cigarette as he leaned his head against a street sign. His eyes burned little holes into Will Crosby's chest as the officers lead the rabbit away. Moonlight bathed the pawcuffed bunny as well as the massive police SUV. Officer Fangmeyer gripped Crosby from the back and pressed the rabbit's face against the back door.

Not too far away, the ambulance ferried Judy and Nick off to the nearest hospital— weaving through lanes as fast as they could. McHorn had seen enough criminal scumbags to know how they thought; it came as simply as reading a newspaper just what was on their mind when they finally got busted. Crosby, McHorn knew, was mulling over just how much damage he'd done to those poor mammals. And Crosby _loved_ it.

McHorn gripped the cigarette and tossed it upon the sidewalk. As he locked eyes with the big bunny, McHorn saw Crosby put on a twisted smile— the moonlight reflecting upon that huge buckteeth in the most creepy way. The rhino narrowed his eyes into small slits.

"Sick bastard," McHorn murmured, stomping upon the cigarette.

**The next day...**

"Oh, ma'am," the doctor protested, holding up a hoof as he tried to hold back the bouncing bunny, "I'm sorry, but Mr. Wilde is still in a rather delicate condition. Those dangerous toxins —"

"Please, just let me say a few words to the last one that saw my Judy," Bonnie Hopps said, clutching her tulips against her grey dress and locking eyes with the doctor. She took in a deep breath and nodded slowly. "I can tell that you'd like to let me."

"Yes, ma'am," the horse replied, stepping a little bit back. He scanned his eyes across the plain, desolate-looking hospital room. The various tubes and wires connected to the fox in the middle of the bed showed that Nick was in stable condition, but the poor one could use some kind of emotional boost. "Just... be careful."

"Oh, it's so great that you're mostly alright, at least!" Bonnie exclaimed, rushing over and cuddling Nick's side. The fox said nothing back, but he smiled and gently rubbed a paw against Bonnie's shoulder. "That dreadful Mr. Crosby! I always worried that he'd be up to things like this! Please, hang in there!"

"It's... it'll be..." Nick squeaked out, taking in deep breaths, "I'll be okay."

"I got the news about Judy, and it just about knocked me flat, you know? And to know that you were put in even worse condition— you've both fought hard! If you don't mind me giving you these flowers and squeezing you," Bonnie went on, cuddling the edge of the fox's body. He didn't seem to mind. "I care about you two _so much_! I just—"

"It's fine," Nick murmured, his eyes turning to glance up at the ceiling.

"I feel like being a little _huggy_ —"

" _Ugh!_ " Nick suddenly screamed out. He convulsed about in his bed, the doctor rushing over and gripping his sides. Bonnie fell flat on the floor, screaming as well. "No 'huggy'! No 'buggy'! No 'huggy-buggy'!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> This is a... to be frank, I'm trying a writing experiment. I did this for the 'Thematic Thursday' event held by a bunch of fans of the movie online, with the common theme being 'illness'. Being sickly and depressed, off-and-on, for a long while now was also a major inspiration in my writing. I'm not sure how things have worked out. Please post if you have any advice, criticisms, or the like. Thanks once again for reading.


End file.
